Sammy Girl
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: Sam is dating Darrell, but does she really like him or is she just using him to get back at Jake? Read it and find out. VERY OCC but I am told it is very good!
1. Chapter 1

1

Sammy Girl Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! I wish I did but I DON'T. They belong to the wonderful Terri Farley!**_

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so if its not too good, I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!_

"So Sammy girl, how have you been?" Darrell asked easily as he slid in to the seat between Sam and Jake.

"Fine," Sam replied before stuffing her mouth with food. The rest of the lunch period Sam, Jen, Darrell and Jake talked over small stuff like what they were doing Friday and that none of them were dating.

"Hey, Sammy Girl!" Sam stopped and turned to see Darrell calling her name. "Mind if I walk with you to English? Its on my way."

Sam looked to Jen for help because she and Jen had planned on talking about stuff on the way to english, but she realized that Jen wasn't going to get her out of this one. At loss for words, she nodded to Darrell who grabbed her arm and linked it through his. When they reached Sam's english class it took Darrell sometime to unlink their arms, almost as if he didn't want to.

"See ya later, Sammy!" he called and blew her a kiss. Sam just stared after him trying to decide if he met anything by it.

"What was that about?" Jen, who had been watching the whole thing asked.

"I have no clue." Was all that Sam said because that was the truth.

"Samantha Ann, I think Darrell is hitting on you!" Jen replied

"NO!" Sam replied angrily. "He knows we are just friends!" Only six months ago Sam and Darrell had started dating, but things weren't working out and they didn't want to ruin their friendship so they came to the agreement that they would just stay good friends. Sam didn't believe that he would ask her out again and risk hurting Jake.

"Don't worry about it now. Class is starting." Sam and Jen hurried to their seats.

They had no clue that down the hall Darrell was cursing himself for blowing Sam that kiss. _Dang it Darrell, he thought, You know you can't have her! You should be over her by now!_ His thought went on like that for the rest of the class and he still didn't know how he felt over Sam. He knew they had promised each other to just be friends and even though they wouldn't admit it he had a feeling Sam and Jake were going out. _I have to get my feelings figured out!_

"Hey, Jen I need to talk to you after school!" Sam called to her best friend as they headed toward their last class.

When Sam turned the corner to her next class she thought she had managed to avoid Darrell when someone grabbed her arm. She turned quickly ready to knock the person out. "Whoa! Its just me, Sammy!" Darrell said quietly. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't thinking.

Sam, who was surprised that he had even mentioned anything about it, quickly said " It's ok Darrell. I gotta go to class now. See ya!"

_Wow that went great thought Darrell. I thought she would be mad._

Down the hall Sam was still confused. She didn't know what to think. It was so unlike Darrell to apoligize, let only for something like that. _I really need Jen's help with this one, she thought. Only one more class to go._


	2. Chapter 2

1 Sammy's Girl

Ch.2 Conversations

_Story of my life . . . _ sang Sam's cell phone as she reached to answer it. "Hi, Jen," she answered already knowing who it was.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Not here meet me at the river in 10?

" Ok"

Ten minutes later Sam was at the river waiting for Jen. A couple minutes later Jen rode up on her horse, Silly.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I... its Darrell. He's been acting... weird. I don't know but I think he's gonna ask me out again. I don't know what to do..."

" Oh .. Just do what your heart says. Don't get worked up because he might not even ask you out! If he does then if you love him say yes... if you don't say no. Just don't make him mad. Umm, how exactly do you feel about him?"

Sam shifted uncomfortable in the saddle. " Well, I'm not sure. I mean I liked it when we were going out but, I like him more as a friend. And what about Jake?" They both knew that Jake had yelled at Darrell for asking her out. At first they didn't understand why he was so mad, but then Jen found out that Jake liked Sam. So far, Jake had no clue that they knew and he hadn't done anything to flirt with Sam let alone ask her out.

"Oh he'll get over it!" Still, Sam wasn't sure and she didn't want to hurt her best friend.

The next morning Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to face Darrell or not. _There is no reason not to want to face him, she thought. He hasn't done anything wrong and its not like I'm dating anyone._ Still she couldn't get that feeling the something was gonna happen today from her head.

By the time lunch was about to start, Sam still hadn't seen Darrell and thought maybe he had stayed home. _So far, so good she thought._

Sam and Jen were just sitting down when Jake and Darrell

appeared. " Where have you been?" Jen asked before any of them had a chance to say anything.

Jake and Darrell exchanged nervous glances and Jake rubbed the back of his neck showing that he was nervous. Darrell finally realized that Jake wasn't going to say anything so he spoke up. "Well um... I.. sorta got in a fight with that Slocum kid."

"You mean that YOU got in a fight with Ryan," Jake corrected.

"Well... yeah I guess I did get in a fight with him. But then you got involved!" Sam and Jen looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Darrell was always trying to blame stuff on Jake.

"Ok we get the point, but why did you guys start fighting?" Once again Jake and Darrell exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, I heard Ryan tell Rachel that you were dressing like her cause you want to be just like her. Rachel got all snotty and said you would never be as beautiful as her. I got really peeved and told her that you were already more beautiful than she would ever be." By now Darrell was blushing furiously and looked to Jake for help.

Jake quickly picked up the hint and said "When I came down the hall, Darrell and Ryan fighting Of course I joined in to help Darrell out. Of course we out numbered Ryan and had almost won when Rachel came down the hall leading my mom. Of course she was mad, and sent us to the principals office. Thats where we have been ever since."

" Uh, Sam can you close your mouth?" Sam had not even realized that her mouth had been hanging open through almost the whole story, she was so stunned.

" So your saying that this whole fight was about me?" Sam asked because she still could not believe Darrell had risked detention because of her. Both Darrell and Jake nodded. Darrell mumbled something about having to get something from his locker and took off. Jake, of course followed his best friend.

Jen opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything Sam said, "Don't you dare say it Jennifer Kenworthy!" knowing what she was going to say.

"Are you staying for dinner Jake?" Sam asked as they pulled up to Riverbend Ranch. " Gram left some food in the frig." Sam's dad and Brynna had gone to Las Vegas for the weekend and Gram was staying at Ms.Allen's. Jake being his usual self just nodded and headed toward the barn.

A little while later Sam and Jake were tacked and up and ready to go for a ride. Most of then ride went the way they usually did: quiet and uneventful. Finally, Sam couldn't take it any more " Jake, why did Darrell make such a big deal out of what Rachel said?"

At first she didn't think he was going to answer but, he finally began " Sam, I don't really know. I... never mind." Slightly embarrassed he started trotting ahead. Sam, who knew Jake decided not to press the issue, because if he wanted her to know then he would tell her.

Sam was just getting ready to go inside after Jake when she heard a car coming across the bridge. "Hey, Sammy Girl, is Jake here?" came Darrell's voice from the car.

"Yeah, he's inside."

"Ok good. I actually came to see you." Sam was surprised by this answer and even more surprised when he came behind her and planted a kiss on her head.

"Sam.. I.. I'm..." he started

"Darrell!" Jake bellowed from the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Sammy Girl**

_Chapter 3_

Darrell spun around in time to see Jake running off the porch towards him. For once Darrell was afraid that Jake might actually hurt him. He risked a quick glance at Sam only to see that she looked scared as well.

"What the hell do you think your doing Darrell?" Jake's rage was very apparent to both Sam and Darrell.

"Jake, I... it wasn't" was all Darrell could say because he really didn't know what to say. Before he knew what was happening, Jake slapped him across they face and he heard Sam scream.

"JAKE!" she screamed. "Don't you ever do that again" by then she was on her way to Darrell who was sitting on the ground rubbing his face. "Look Darrell, I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm sorry, but maybe this will make you feel better." She kissed him on the cheek quickly, hoping Jake wouldn't notice.

"Samantha!" Jake screamed and grabbed her by the arm, ready to drag her into the house if he had too. Sam just slapped his arm and marched into the house by her house.

" Oh and Jake, you can forget dinner!" and slammed the in his face. Sam looked out the window to see Jake tacking up and ride off. Just before he left he turned around and yelled something to Darrell. By the look on Darrell's face she knew it wasn't something nice.

Sam was just sitting down to eat when she heard someone knocking on the door. When she opened it she saw a very depressed Darrell looking at her. Before she could say anything, Darrell opened his mouth and told her that his car wouldn't work and could he come inside while he waited for someone to come get him.

At first they ate in an uncomfortable silence, but Sam couldn't take it anymore. "I know I said this before, but I am really sorry about what Jake did. I wish he wasn't so protective of me!" Sam looked down at her plate, embarrassed.

"Oh, Sammy I know it wasn't your fault. It was mine if anybody's. I shouldn't have done what I did and now two of my best friends hate me!" Sam was slightly confused when he said two of his friends were mad at him until she realized that he probably thought that she was mad at him.

"Darrell, I'm not mad at you. You know that, right?" she asked softly.

Darrell looked slightly surprised by her answer and didn't say anything at first. "Why aren't you Sam? You have every reason to be."

Sam just looked at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you didn't do anything wrong. Jake, probably was just jealous and his over-protective side kicked in."

Before Darrell, could answer they heard a knock on the door and Darrell went to open it, thinking it was his ride. When he opened it he got a big surprise! "WHAT DO HECK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! I told you to go home!" came the rough, raging voice from outside .

_A/N: I am sorry the last couple of chapters have been short and possibly boring. I am not sure what I am doing with this story yet and I think I am getting writers block. Therefore I will NOT post the next chapter unless you review and give me some encouragment! Oh and I am sorry if this is boring and Sam, Jake, Darrell, etc. are out of character! This is my first fanfic ppl!_


	4. Chapter 4

1 Sammy Girl Chapter 4

As soon as Sam heard Jake's voice she raced over to see why he was here. "Jake why are you here?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm.

" My mom sent me back and said I had to stay here, whether you want me to or not. But what I want to know is why he" Jake nodded his head toward Darrell, "Doing here"

" Darrell is here because he is waiting for a ride because his car won't start. I asked him to stay for dinner and he agreed. It is also none of your business why he is here!"

Just then, Darrell's ride pulled up and he just walked out the door and left. Unfortunately, Jake wasn't done yelling at Sam and Sam was getting tired of it so she just sat down in the living room and started playing with her cat. Jake kept going on and on about how unresponsible she was and how she should be glad he was there and her dad wasn't. Finally he realized that she wasn't listening anymore and he stopped.

The rest of the weekend they either argued or ignored each other. Sam was still mad at Jake and Jake was mad at Darrell.

Neither knew that Darrell was mad at himself and had tried calling but chickened out and ended up calling Jen. Jen had been surprised to hear from him but had listened carefully. "Jen, can you keep a secret?" he had asked and was relieved when she said yeah. "I have to tell you this because I can't tell Jake or Sam. Jen, I am still in love with Sam! I don't know what to do and now Sam and Jake hate me for last night, but I can't stop my feelings," he stopped and hung up, leaving Jen utterly confused.

Back at Riverbend Ranch, Jake ly on the bed thinking, as Sam had already gone up to her room.

_I have no clue why I am so mad at Darrell, I mean he can date who he wants. Its not like I even like Sam as more than a friend._

_**You don't? the other part of him asked**_

_Of course, I don't! I have known her since like ever! It would just be way too weird to date her. And what would the people at school say? Especially Rachel? _

_**So you really do like? Why else would you be thinking like that? Why else would you think about what other people would think if you didn't really like?**_

_No! I don't like her! At least not like THAT! Ok well maybe I sort of like her! I can't believe I am talking to myself! This is stupid!_ The longer Jake thought about it, the more confused he became.

Quite upset, Sam had decided that she needed time alone to think so she went upstairs and locked herself in her room. _Do I really like Darrell? Or I am I just faking it? If Jake asked me out what would I say? Thats crazy, she countered herself, he will never ask me out because he doesn't really like me. Or does he? _The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Finally, she just fell asleep.

The next morning Jake's mom called and said he needed to come home for a while, so Sam had they house to her self for most of the day. During that time many things happened.

It was almost ten when Sam heard on knock on the door and opened. Standing on the porch was a VERY tired looking Darrell.

"Sam...uh..Hi" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Sammy Girl Chapter 5

Darrell starting looking anxiously past, looking for Jake, Sam assumed. "He's not here Darrell." she said. "But why are you here?"

He looked at the floor asking himself why he had taken Jen's advice. " Sam, can we sit down? I need to talk to you." Sam wasn't sure what to say, but just led him to the living room and prayed that Jake wouldn't show up.

" Sam, the thing is that I still like you. I know about our agreement, but I still can't stop liking you. I don't know what to do about it, if anything, but I just thought I should tell you." He looked at Sam, pleading with his eyes to say something.

Sam, who wasn't sure what to say pulled him into a hug and they sat like that for a couple minutes, until they heard the front door bang shut. Quickly, they untangled and Sam ran to see who was there. Instead of someone coming in, Jake was walking out.

Jake's POV

I wake up to the phone ringing and Mom calling to see if I can come home for a bit. I agree because I figure that Sam and I need some time apart. When I got home all I needed to do was a couple of chores, then mom sent me back to Sam's.

When I got back to Sam's I heard her talking to someone and quietly slipped in to see who it was. I thought maybe Jen had come over or something, I walked in to see Sam reaching over to give Darrell a hug. I was mad, but I didn't want them to know I had seen them so I just stood their watching. Finally, I had enough and turned to go outside. Before I could grab it, the wind caught the door and slammed it shut. Great, I thought, now they will get up and see me.

Normal POV

"Uh, Jake, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go home?"

"I did, but I only had to do a couple chores then mom sent me back here."

" Exactly how much of that did you hear?" Sam asked nervously.

"Not a lot, but enough." he said quietly

" Enough to what, Jake," she was really getting annoyed now.

Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "You really have to learn to stay out

of my business, you know," and with that Sam stormedd into the house

house, leaving a bewildered looking Jake standing the yard. Knowing

better than to go bug her, sat down on the steps and let his thought

wander. _Man, she's hot when she mad, especially when she's mad at me. _Jake thought._ I can be thinking like that though, she and Darrell are going out now and I have to let it happen. Obviously I can't stop them, because Sam only likes me as a friend._

A few minutes later, Sam came out of the house dragging Darrell with her. "We're going into town. Don't even think of following us! We will be back later," and then she continued to Darrell's car. Darrell turned around before climbing into, to see Jake just sitting on the porch, not sure what to do. Sensing, Darrell was looking at him he looked up and gave him a questioning look, which Darrell returned with a shrug.

"Where and why are we going?" asked Darrell, who still had no idea what Sam was up to.

"I don't care. I just have to get away from Jake. He is driving me crazy! Please Darrell, I really need to go somewhere?" Sam added quietly. Darrell just nodded and headed toward Darton (an: is that the town? I forget!)

"Where now?" he asked after arriving in town.

"Lets go to the diner,"Sam replied, " I am going to buy us lunch." Darrell nodded and parked the car by the diner. Sam hopped out and waited for him by the door.

"Darrell, I don't think we finished talking this morning, did we?" Darrell shook his head and started to say something but Sam stopped him. " Let me talk. What I didn't get to tell you this morning, is that I sort of feel the same way about you. I mean I still like you. A lot. I'm not sure what to do about it because of our agreement and stuff. I really don't think I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with, but I don't feel that way about anyone right now." She leaned over and kissed him. Shocked, it took him a moment to respond to but when he realized what was going on, he eagerly returned the kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"Uh, Sam what does this make us now?" he asked nervously. Sam hesitated before answering.

**_AN- I probably shouldn't leave you hanging like that but I had to so I could get the next chapter done! Forgive me! Also if your lucky and I get a couple reviews I might post the next chapter TODAY! So please REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

1 Sammy Girl Chapter 6

" Girlfriend and boyfriend?" she answered, more as a question than an answer.

Darrell just nodded and whispered "Let's not tell Jake yet." Sam nodded. "Can I tell him? He won't hurt me but, if you tell him, he may get mad and punch you again." Darrell nodded.

"Ready to go?" Sam nodded and handed the money to the waitress and walked out to the car with Darrell.

They pulled up to Riverbend Ranch sometime later. Sam looked around, trying to spot, Jake. When she couldn't find him, she leaned over to Darrell and gave him a light kiss, which he returned. "I love you, Darrell." she whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Sammy. As much as I hate to I better go before Jake gives us a hard time." He added when he saw Jake walking towards the car. Sam nodded and hopped out of the car. "Bye Sammy!"

"Bye, Darrell!" she called as he pulled away. She turned to face Jake, who looked either angry or upset, which one she couldn't tell.

"Sam, where have you been?" he asked, barely containing his anger.

"Jake it is none of your business, but since you have such a big need to know, we went into Darton and got something to eat." Sam replied cooly.

"Yeah, I'm sure thats all you two did!" he replied, sarcastically, with a touch of anger seeping into his voice.

"Actually Jake, that is all we did! I have no clue why you would think we did anything else! You know I am responsible and so is Darrell," now Sam was really getting mad.

"Whatever," Jake said and turned toward the house. Sam opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. It was his own fault if he wanted to ruin his friendship with and even with Darrell, over something this stupid. He'll get over it sooner or later, she thought to herself.

Later that night, Sam, Jake, and Darrell, were thinking about similar things. Sam was happy and upset because she liked going out with Darrell, but didn't want to lose her friendship with Jake. She also decided that she wasn't going to let Jake ruin her and Darrell's relationship.

Down the hall, Jake was thinking about something similar. _I can't let my feelings ruin my friendship with Darrell and definitely not my friendship with Sam. It doesn't matter how I feel, Sam can do what she wants with her life. I should be happy for Darrell, not mad at him. Even if we did go out, not that we would, people would talk and it wouldn't last long._

A few miles away, Darrell was smiling in his sleep as he dreamed of his Sammy. He was so happy to be dating the best girl in the world. He was so happy in fact, that he didn't even care that Jake was mad.

Monday morning, Sam woke up and was feeding the chickens when she first spotted, Jake who looked unusually happy. Here goes nothing, thought Sam. I have to tell him that I am going out with Darrell, before he hears it from someone else. "Jake I have to tell you something," she called out. Jake looked up and walked toward her. When he got close enough Sam took a deep breath and started to explain ," Jake last night when I said that we didn't do anything in town, well that was the truth. But there is something I didn't tell," She saw Jake take a deep breath and look at her questionly before continuing." Jake, Darrell and I are now dating as in we are boyfriend and girlfriend! Please don't be mad!"

Jake just looked at her then started to smile, " Uh, Sam why would I be mad? I am happy for you!" then he leaned over and gave her a hug. _Wow, that was weird, Sam thought, I have never seen Jake act like that._

Little did she know, he was having similar thoughts. _I can't _

_believe I pulled that off! I think she even thinks I am happy for her!_ The truth was, he was far than happy for her, no matter what she thought. He had decided that he would pretend to be happy for her and not ruin there friendships. The way he acted toward Sam that morning had been a total act, and apparently he was a pretty good actor.

When Sam arrived at school she saw Jen waiting for her at the door and hurried to tell her everything that had happened. "Wow," Jen said. " I can't believe that all happened over the weekend! Are you sure that Jake is cool with it?" She still couldn't believe he had been that happy about his two best friends dating.

"As sure as I can be," Sam replied. Sam looked up to see Darrell walking toward her, smiling. "Sorry Jen, but I gotta go," before then could say anything, Sam took off towards her boyfriend.

Darrell gave Sam a quick kiss then headed down the hall towards there next classes. A couple people stared and pointed at them, but Sam was too happy to even care. Sam thought it was probably the best day of her life, until she spotted Rachel waiting for her outside of their English class.

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything else you recongize!_

_An: Please R&R! I hope you like this story! _

_Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_

_Gypsy Gold: Thanks! I am glad that you like my story!_

_Tempest365: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disaster Strikes Again: Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing! I am a HUGE fan of your stories!_

_Purple smurfs r real: thanks soo much for reading and reviewing!_

_Queen Tigeress: Thanks soo much for reviewing! And also special thanks for being my beta!_

_HappeeGoLucky: Thanks so much for your questions! Also thanks for reviewing! Your questions are always welcome!_

_I believe I got everyone and if I didn't I am TRULY SORRY! Also sorry if I misspelled your names!_


	7. Chapter 7

1 Sammy Girl Chapter 7

"So Sam, you finally have a boyfriend?" Rachel asked

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Sam replied, pushing her way past Rachel. Sam thought she heard her mutter something like"We'll see how long this lasts," before letting her pass.

"Oh Sam, I just wanted to say congrats on dating the ugliest boy in school! Atleast you are dating someone!" Rachel sneered loudly so everyone could hear. Sam wanted to disappear as Rachel's fan club started laughing at her and pointing. Sam tried to ignore them and just slid into her seat and stared straight ahead.

Rachel was about to open was about to add to Sam's humiliation but just then their teacher walked in and seemed to realize what was going on. "Miss Slocum, please take a seat or do I need to send you to the office?" she said sternly. Rachel's looked as if she were about to say something but finally settled on giving her teacher a look as if to say 'How dare you threaten to send me to the office! My daddy will pay to sue you!'

Sam and a couple other students tried to hide their smiles and keep from laughing. For most of them it worked, but for Sam it didn't. She burst out laughing and couldn't stop even when her teach said she was going to send her to the office if she didn't. "Miss Forster, if you do not stop this second, I am going to have to send you to the office." she sounded stern but her eyes were laughing. " Miss Forster, please take your stuff to the office, I will let Ms. Santos know that you are coming." Sam nodded unemotionally and headed toward the office.

_AN- Thanks to everyone who DID review, but I only had one or two reviews for my last chapter! If I do not get atleast 4 reviews for this one I WILL NOT post anymore chapters!_


	8. Chapter 8

1 Sammy Girl Chapter 8

When Sam walked into the cafeteria, she spotted Jen talking to Jake and Darrell. Sam was watching, them trying to figure out what they were talking about when Jake spotted her and nudged Darrell. When he looked up he saw Sam and smiled at her, then motioned for her to come sit with them.

Sam started to sit by Jen when she saw Darrell, looking at her with mock horror. " Do I smell so bad that my girlfriend can't even sit next to me?" Sam looked at Jen who shrugged, so she went to his side of the table. Instead of sitting next to him like he thought she was, she plopped down on his lap, smiling. " Close enough, Honey?" she asked smiling at him. He just looked at Darrell and rolled his eyes. Jen, Sam could see was enjoying this and smiling.

" So where were you?" Jen asked Sam. "In the office," she replied. " For laughing," she added when she noticed their questioning looks.

"You went to the office for _laughing?_" Jake asked with disbelief in his voice. " Sam nodded, " I laughed at Rachel." she explained.

"So immature," she heard Darrell mutter. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her or about the teacher sending her to the office, but she was in the joking mood and she wanted to find out.

" What did you say? I'm immature?" she paused but only long enough to wink at Jen who smiled. " Some boyfriend you are, calling your new girlfriend immature, just because she is a little younger," by now she was standing and people were starting to look over at their table. Jake, she could tell was getting embarrassed, and Darrell, by the look on his face was shocked. " Well its over for us mister!" and with that she turned and walked slowly out of the cafeteria with Jen following her close behind.

"Sam, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he said as he hurried after her with Jake slowly following, rolling his eyes. Sam ran down the hall and turned the corner, waiting for Darrell to come get her. When Darrell, turned the corner he was shocked to see Sam standing there, smiling at him. " You knew I didn't mean that right, Sammy?" he asked just to be sure. Sam nodded smiling, and reached up to give him a kiss, which returned, after figuring out she wasn't mad. Darrell was starting to press his tongue against her lips when he heard clapping from behind him. They quickly turned around to see two of Jake's brothers, Quinn and Nate (If these aren't the right names, pretend they are!) and a couple of Jake and Darrell's friends laughing and smiling at them in a friendly way. Sam's face turned a vivid red when she recongize some of her friends and Jake's brothers.

When Sam turned to Jen and Jake for help, she realized that they had left during her kiss. Not quite sure what to do, she turned to Darrell, who she knew was also embarrassed. He was talking to ones his friends, becoming more embarrassed until his ears become red.

Sam was about to say something when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with Nate. "So you've finally got a boyfriend, Sam? It isn't who I would've expected, though." She knew he was picking but, still she wanted to know who she was supposed to go out with. "Oh and who would that be Nate Ely?"

"I don't know just someone who you've known a lot longer than Darrell," he said casually. Sam was still confused by his answer, but when he was her questioning look he just shrugged his shoulders and said " You'll find out who it is soon enough, Sam," Then he turned and left, but when he walked past Darrell he added " You better not hurt her, or you will have to deal with me." Darrell opened his mouth to say something but he had already walked out of the school with Quinn.

_Great, Sam thought, now I have two Elys who think they have to protect me! This is just wonderful! How are we ever going to go out on a date? Wait, why were they even their? They aren't even in high school any more!_

_"_Hey, Sammy wanna go on a date Friday night?" Darrell asked as Sam was walking to Jake's car. Sam was surprised, but happy "Sure," she answered before climbing into Jake's car.

All week Sam prepared for her date with Darrell. Her dad said she could go as long as she was home by 12 and would be able to get up and the morning and if she did all of her chores before hand.

When Jake dropped her off at Riverbend Friday she didn't even bother changing clothes before doing her chores. She finished her chores in no time and decided that she had time to spend a couple with minutes with Ace, who nickered to her from his pasture. "I'm coming," she called.

Ace stuck his head over the fence so Sam could reach while he looked for his treat. " I can't fool you, can I you greedy horse!" she said as she pulled a carrot from her back pocket. She stood there with Ace and told him about where she was going tonight and about how embarrassed she had been at school, when she realized she had said all that aloud, she gasped and looked at her watch. "Its already 5:30! Darrell is picking me up at 7! I have to go get ready!" She raced upstairs to get ready.

She emerged sometime later just as Darrell drove across the bridge. "Bye Gram, Bye Dad, be back later!" she called as she rushed out the door.

Darrell met her halfway and when he got his first good look of her his mouth dropped open. "You look...WOW," was all he managed to say. Sam was wearing a small denim skirt and a white halter top with embroidered flowers around the hem. She was also wearing small silver dangling horse earrings and a plain silver necklace. On anyone else it would have looked awful and like what someone would wear everyday, but on Sam it brought out all of her special features. As if this wasn't enough for Darrell, her hair was slightly curled and half of it was up on her head, draping over the sides. "Sam you look so... so beautiful!" he was still at loss for words.

"You don't look to bad yourself! Now come on or I will have to be home before we leave!" Darrell nodded and walked with her towards his car.

" That was good," Sam commented as she and Darrell walked out of some fancy restaurant where Darrell had took her for dinner. When the cold air hit Sam's bare arms she shivered and Darrell pulled her closer. She just looked up and smiled at him. " Want to go see a movie?" he asked as they headed down the street. Sam nodded

A couple hours later they woke up to violent shaking, Sam looked up and saw Jake shaking Darrell awake. "Jake what are you doing here?"

"I came because you father was about ready to send out a search party! I told him I knew where you were because I figured that you would rather have me find you than your father,"

Sam nodded trying, to take all of it in, " Uh, but Jake where are we and what happened?" She looked all around but she couldn't remember what happened nor did she understand where she was.

_Authors Note: I will explain more in the next chapter which will be posted as soon as I get 3 or more reviews! And PLEASE DSA do not brag because I said you were the most faithful reviewer! LOL _

_And to any other reviewers I have: I appreciate all of your reviews! Don't let DSA's bragging bother you! She is sometimes...um whats the word... oh yeah.. Hyper sometimes (no offense DSA) for those of you who do not know her! Anyway please R+R! The more reviews, the faster I update! Now please click the purple/blue button that says GO and REVIEW!_

AN2: I just realized that none of Jake's brothers are still in high school so I had to go back and make her wonder why they were their. Sorry for any confusion!


	9. Chapter 9

1 Sammy Girl Chapter 9

As Sam looked around, she realized that she was in the backseat of Darrell's car and that Darrell's was spread across the front seats, trying to ignore Jake. "Get up now! Or I will call Wyatt to come out here and drag you home!" Jake yelled at Darrell. As soon as Darrell heard Wyatt's name he popped up and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" Jake asked angrily.

Sam looked at Darrell and then back at Jake. "I don't know Jake," she answered truthfully. Jake was about to say he didn't believe her when Darrell spoke up.

"I'm not sure if I am right, but I think someone put acholhol in our drinks while we were at the movies. Then on the way home, our car ran out of gas, but Sam was sleeping and I was too drunk and tired to care. So I think we fell asleep and you know the rest." After he finished explaining, he was quiet while Jake and Sam thought about what he had said. Was it possible?

Sam looked thought fully into space. Yeah, it was possible that had happened and it was probably quite possible. Now that she thought about it she did remember feeling weird and sleepy when the movie was over. She sorta remembered falling asleep on the way home and Darrell stopping the car. That was all she remembered and she told them so. Darrell nodded, but Jake still looked unsure.

"I don't know... but we have to get going before Wyatt really does send out a search party," Jake said. "We can use my car." Sam and Darrell groaned, but followed Jake to his car.

About an hour later, Jake arrived at Riverbend with Sam, after taking Darrell home on the way. Jake looked at Sam, "Well, I gotta get home. Have fun dealing with Wyatt. He was really mad!" Sam just nodded, she was thinking about how she was going to explain it to Wyatt. "Oh and Sam, tell me what you tell him, so I don't mess it up." Sam just looked at him, she hadn't expected that! She figured he would tell her dad exactly what had happened!

When Sam walked in, her dad was sitting at the table, waiting for her. Before she could start to explain her stood up and looked at her. "I don't want to know yet. Just go up to bed and we will talk about it tomorrow." Sam nodded, glad he was giving her more time to think. She headed for the stairs when she heard him say "I'm glad that your home safe."

That night Sam had a lot to think about in the couple of hours before she had to get up again. What to tell dad? What really did happen? Who mixed our drinks? There was just too many questions! Finally she was so confused that she just fell asleep!

_AN: I hope you all liked this chapter! I know its taken me a long time but I was grounded then I was sick and I didn't have much time! Sorry this chapter was short! In the next chapter I am going to skip a couple months ahead but don't worry, I will have lots of flashbacks so you understand what happens! I have to do it to let the story progress!_

_Special thanks to the following people who reviewed the last chapter! I think I replied to most of you: Disaster Strikes Again, Gypsy Gold, purple smurfs r real, Mother Nature's Daughter, Pony Puss, and 29 Soft Kisses. _

_Thats all of my reviewers! I know more people than that have read this story! If you read it, review it!_


	10. Chapter 10

1_AN: Ok sorry for the long wait! Thanks to all of my reviewers and everyone who sent in ideas. I could only use one idea but it was my own and came from what someone told me. This chapter is a song fic. Its my first song fic so I'm sorry if it sucks! Ok this chapter is about 2 months after the last chapter, but there will be flashbacks to explain what happened. If this chapter goes as planned then it will be quite long! I hope you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They belong to Terri Farley. Also I do not own the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado!**_

"Hey Sammy!" Darrell called as his girlfriend walked in to the gym. It was the first time she was aloud to hang out with him at night since their last date, that had not turned out too well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Flashback oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sam! Phone!" Gram called up the stairs, waiting for Sam to come down. "Don't stay on long," she told Sam sternly when she came down to grab the phone. Sam nodded and headed back upstairs.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Sammy," a male voice came from the phone.

"Oh, hi Darrell," she wanted to talk to him, but not yet. She still hadn't figured out how to tell him that she was in big trouble.

"Sam, what wrong?" when she didn't answer he decided to pry some more. "Did you get in trouble?"

Sam was silent for a moment before answering, "More than you can believe. My dad was absolutely terrible. I don't remember ever seeing him that mad!" she took a deep breath, getting ready to explain the rest, "I am grounded for two months. I have to come straight home from school and I can't go out with you or anybody. I'm sorry," she finished, trying to stop from crying.

"Oh," was all Darrell could say. He was dissapointed that they wouldn't be able to hang out, but maybe there was a way around it. "Its ok Sammy. Sorry but I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," click. She hang up and went to sit on her bed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam smiled and walked over to her boyfriend and her other friends. Jake was their with his new girlfriend, Jessica. Jen was also there with her boyfriend, Ryan.

Sam stood there talking to her friends when her favorite song came on. "Come on Darrell! Dance with me," she said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

_Am I throwin' you off?_

_Nope_

_Didn't think so _

Sam motioned for Jen and Ryan to come with her, leaving Jake alone with his girlfriends. A little reluctantly, Jen and Ryan followed Sam and Darrell to the dance floor and started dancing.

_How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me craxy_.

_You don't haveta play about the joke_

_I was at a loss for words first time that we spoke_

More than once Jake caught himself staring at his best friend. She had grown up so much more than he had realized. _Wow she got hot! Wait! Why am I thinking about this? I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend!_

**Because you are in love with her!**

_Come off it! I admitted I like her so what do you want now? Its not like she would even go out with me!_

**Are you so sure?**

_YES! She's going out with my other best friend! Good bye! My date wants me! _Jake walked over to Jessica who was getting their drinks and asked if she wanted to dance before leading her over to his friends

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night._

Even while he was dancing with Jessica, Jake kept sneeking glances at Sam and trying to dance next to her, Darrell, Jen and Ryan even though Jessica tried to keep him away. Once or twice Sam caught his glances and smiled at him.

_You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

When Sam would see Jake looking at her she would smile and look away, blushing, not for the reasons Jake thought but because she was watching Jake. _Why do you keep looking at him? He has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend! But what does that matter because you don't like him!_

**Yes you do! Admit it!**

_I do not! But he has gotten quite hot! _

**See? He's hot and you like him!**

_Ok maybe I do but it doesn't matter! He doesn't like me and I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend. Now good bye! _She tried to block the annoying little voice from her head and contrated on dancing and having fun.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

Sam shook her hips, and spun, and leaned and did anything she could think of to get Jake's attention. It was working but she was also getting Darrell's attention. Soon no one was on the dance floor except for Sam and Jen who had joined her. Everyone, including Darrell, Ryan and Jake.

Promiscuous Girl

Where ever you are

I'm all alone

And its you that I want

Jake stared at Sam, ignoring his date who had grown very jealous of Sam and watched with amazement at all the dance moves she knew. Jen ran up to Jessica and made her come out and dance, then grabbed Darrell and pulled him out and started to dance, not caring he was Sam's date. That's when Sam realized now was her chance, she could dance with Jake. "Come dance, Jake," she whispered and pulled him out to dance. Jessica wanting to make everyone jealous, went and got Ryan to dance and tried to out dance Sam and Jen, but instead made herself look like an idiot.

_Promiscuous Boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous Girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And you got what I need_

_Promiscuous Boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

Darrell glanced over at Sam and Jake and realized how happy both of them looked. He could never remember Jake looking so happy, especially with a girl. But now he was happy but he was happy dancing with Sam. _His Sammy. _At first he thought he was jealous but then he realized that he was happy. He had fun with Sam but he didn't want to spend his life with her and he had the feeling that Jake did.

_Roses are Red_

_Some violets are blue_

_Chivalry is dead_

_But you're still kinda cute_

He had to talk to Jake later then maybe Jen and even Sam

_Hey! I can't keep my mid off of you_

_Where are you at Do you mind if I come through_

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get on my level, do you think that you can handle it _

Wow, this is so much fun, thought Sam as she danced with Jake. _I never knew he could be this much fun. And best of all is that Darrell doesn't seem jealous! But Jessica looks pretty jealous/ I don't really care right now._

_They call me Thomas_

_Last name Crown_

_Recongnize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for myself_

At that moment the whole world seemed to revolve around the five friends and their dates,

_I want you on my team_

_So does everybody else_

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place where we can go_

_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

With only Jessica noticing, Rachel walked over to her brother and pulled him away from her enemies and his friends.

_(An: I was supposed to do the chorus again, but I don't have room in my story, sorry)_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_Wait! I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_I can see you with nothing on_

_Feeling on me before you bring that on_

While Ryan was talking to his rich sister and her date was dancing, Jessica slipped into the restroom to wait for Rachel and to see what she had to do next.

_Bring that on_

_I know what you mean_

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

_Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve nash_

Jen was just about to quit dancing and hang out with Sam when she looked over and saw her best friend...

_Promiscuous Girl._

_Where ever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And its you that I want_

_Promiscuous Boy_

_I'm calling your name_

_But your driving me crazy_

_The way your making me wait_

All too soon the song ended and before they knew what was happening, Jake leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam wasn't sure what to because she was so shocked but she pulled him closer and kissed him harder, not wanting the moment to end. Clapping erupted from behind and they quickly broke apart to see Darrell, Jen and almost every one else clapping and cheering. They glanced at each other and smiled before going over to their friends. Sam realized that she was supposed to be dating Darrell and didn't know what to say. He had just saw his girlfriend kissing his best friend, what were you supposed to say. "Darrell, I...I mean," she started. "Its ok, Sam. I'm not mad." he interupted. Before Sam could answer Ryan came rushing up.

Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I am want

And I got what you need

Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more.

"Don't ... Drink... those...," he said, panting and pointing at there cups. "Rachel...spiked them...," he paused trying to catch his breath. His friends stared at him, hardly believing it.

"Where's Jessica?" Jake wondered out loud since she was supposed to be his date. "I bet she has something to do with this." he mumbled.

AN: Ok I am going to stop there. I am finally getting back into the hang of this story so the next chapter might come a little faster. I think this chapter is pretty long. Its like 5 pages typed. Anyway it was my first song fic so if it sucked, deal with it. I don't think I will be writing any more songfics tho.

Ok so did u... love it? Hate it? Was it ok? Please REVIEW! I need reviews!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	11. Chapter 11

1_AN: I want to say thank-you to all of my reviewers. I probably wouldn't of kept writing this story if it wasn't for you! I have decided from now on I am dedicating each of my chapters to one of my reviewers. Don't worry if you aren't picked right away, I will most likely pick you sometime! Ok, the chapter is dedicated to Disaster Strikes Again (DSA)! DSA has reviewed almost every chapter and always tells the truth and bugs me like crazy when she wants me to UD! She really keeps me going and writing! You have to check out her story Rainfall if you haven't! Its hilarious! (I read it when I need inspiration!) Thank you DSA and all my other reviewers!_

"Don't ... Drink... those...," he said, panting and pointing at there cups. "Rachel...spiked them...," he paused trying to catch his breath. His friends stared at him, hardly believing it.

"Where's Jessica?" Jake wondered out loud since she was supposed to be his date. "I bet she has something to do with this." he mumbled.

"She does," Ryan said when everyone looked at him. Suddenly guilty, he told them everything he knew. "Well, she's helping Rachel basically. Jessica doesn't even like you, it was all show because Rachel told her to find out everything she could so she could use it against you. I am not sure why she wanted to do it though, but I think its because she wants to date Jake." Ryan said and looked at his friends, trying to see what they were thinking. Jake stared at him like he was crazy,

"She wants to go out with me?" Jake said, disbelief in his voice, "And she thinks I will go out with her when she spiked my friends drinks and..." his voice trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Ryan nodded, ashamed his sister would do something like that, "I'm sorry. I knew she had a crush on Jake and probably Darrell, but I didn't think even she would do something like this! She probably figures it will make her more popular if she is going out with Jake since he is like practically famous for being such a good tracker."

Jake snorted in disgust, "Like she cares I can track! She just thinks it will make her more popular! Thats digusting!" Sam and Darrell nodded in agreement, while Ryan just looked angry and disgusted.

The five of them stood in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, most of them trying to come up with a plan. "I've got it!" Ryan, Jake, and Jen shouted at the same time, laughing. They started telling each other their ideas and came up with a great plan.

Soon, they all walked out, smiling at their plan. Sam walked toward Darrell's car, hoping he would take her home. Jake had wanted to but she said she needed to talk to Darrell, since they he was still her boyfriend... technically. Jake had been reluctant at first, but Sam had convinced him.

Sam walked over to Darrell as he was getting in his car, "Darrell, could I... uh ride home with you? Please?" she asked nervously. Darrell turned around to look at her. At first she thought he would say no, but slowly he started to smile.

"Sure, Sammy, but why aren't your riding with Jake? Your boyfriend?" he added teasingly. Sam looked at the ground, " I well... I thought we should... talk? I mean techincally you are still my boyfriend so..." she let her voice trail off.

"Ok... get in then," he said suspiciously. Sam nodded and climbed in. The first part of the ride was in a silence that was both comfortable and uncomfortable.

"Darrell, I have a great time with you. I always have and probably always will but..." she said nervously, trying to break the silence.

She opened her mouth to continue but Darrell cut her off, "But you realized you like Jake more and would rather we just be friends?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah, but..."

"No, Sam. I can tell that you are happy with Jake and so can everyone else. You said from the start that our relationship wouldn't last forever, and its not like I am mad or anything. Now, if you dumped me for Slocum or something then..."

Sam blinked, trying to understand what he had just said. He must mean it because he hardly ever called her Sam, unless it was important. "Thank you," she whispered, realizing what she had just said, "Are we still friends? Just like old times?" she added, hoping that it was true.

Darrell looked at her and smiled, "Just like old times," Sam was so happy that she leaned over and kissed him for the last time. She knew Jake wouldn't mind because it was just a good-bye kiss.

Darrell smiled as Sam walked to the barn when she reached Riverbend. "Bye Sammy! See you tomorrow!" he called, before driving off. Sam turned and waved, feeling a lot better now that she realized Darrell was happy for her.

She looked up when she heard hooves crossing the bridge. Jake's brother Nate was riding his horse. She didn't know why he was here, but she didn't care since she saw Jake coming behind him. They dismounted and handed the reins to Sam. Nate walked toward the house, probably to see her dad, but Jake lingered behind. When he thought Nate wasn't looking anymore, he leaned down and kissed Sam, softly at first but more passionately when she responded. Suddenly, clapping and cheers rang in the air. Sam and Jake pulled apart quickly and turned to see Nate and Jake's other brothers along with Brynna and Jake's mom standing on the porch, watching the show. Both Sam and Jake blushed a furious red.

Nate walked off the porch, coming closer to the blushing couple. He slapped Jake on the back and started to walk away but turned around and whispered "It's about time, Sam. I told you that you two were meant for each other!" Sam smiled as he walked away, remembering the day she had seen him at school. So thats what he meant, she thought before turning her attention back to Jake, who had mounted Witch and was waiting for her with Ace. Together they galloped across the bridge toward the sunset.

AN: I am soooo sorry it took so long to UD and it was a REALLY short chapter! I have been superbusy and FF wasn't letting me update! Oh and sorry about the really dump ending on this! Its all I could think about! Also, I have no clue what their "Get Rachel" plan is so if you have ideas, just let me know! I will try to UD soon but school is starting soon and I have 2 other fics I am working on. Please read and REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer: See other chapters!

Sam, Jake, Jen, Darrell, and Ryan were all gathered outside of Sam's locker, going over their plan one more time. As the other students began pouring into the halls, they quickly dispersed, smiling and secretly laughing over their plan. Sam shook her head and laughed, this was going to be one fun day if everything went like it should!

After her last class before lunch, Sam walked down the halls to the corner where Jake was supposed to meet her. Sure enough, he was there, looking all smug. Sam laughed and gave him a quick kiss before looking down the hall, waiting for their signal. They had waited about five minutes when Darrell turned the corner and gave them the thumbs up.

Before they could rethink it, Jake spun her around and gave her a huge kiss, which deepened as they got more passionate, and as Rachel came closer. They were so wrapped up in each other that they barely heard Rachel yell "Stop kissing my boyfriend Sam! I don't know why you would ever think he would like a cowgirl like you!"

Sam abruptly, pulled away and faced Rachel, blushing deeply "Well, excuse me! Last time I knew, Jake wasn't dating anyone!"

"Well, my brother here," she said pointing to Ryan who had just came down the hall, "just told me that Jake wanted to know if I would go out with him and of course, I said yes!"

"Sorry, Rachel, but Jake just asked me out, so I think Ryan must have been mistaken. Now if you will excuse us, Jake and I were in the middle of something." Sam said, as she saw Darrell rounding the corner with Jake's mom. She turned around to face Jake and kissed him briefly.

Suddenly, her face stung as it collided with Rachel's fist. "Ow!" Sam cried as she fell to the floor, holding her cheek.

"Rachel Slocum!" Jake's mom's voice rang threw the quiet hall. "I would like to see you in my room for a moment. I will be there as soon as I see if Sam is ok,"

"But-" Rachel started to say.

"Now!" Mrs. Ely repeated, as she turned to Sam, who was now laughing through her tears, along with Jake, Darrel, Ryan and Jen who had been watching the whole thing from her secret location. " I won't even ask what that was about because I won't be able to punish Rachel then and I have been wanting to do that forever now!" she told them cheerfully. All of them laughed so hard they cried. Part one of the get Rachel plan was in process! It was going better than they had thought it would!

"We were so good! Rachel actually believed it when I said Jake wanted to date her!" Ryan laughed as they all walked to Sam's. To celebrate, Sam had invited them all over to her house, well actually Ryan had invited them over to his house but they decided that wouldn't be a good idea. So, in the end they decided on riding the bus to Sam and Jen's stop and walking the rest of the way.

"Yeah and the look on mom's face when she was able to punish Rachel! It was unbelievable!" Jake said

"Definately," Sam said, leaning closer to Jake. After they got off the bus, they had quickly grouped off. Jen and Ryan in the front, followed by Sam and Jake and finally.

"Aw man! Now I'm the fifth wheel!" Darrell complained. "Maybe I shouldn't have let Sammy go so easy!"

Jake stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Darrell, who burst out laughing. "Man, you shoulda seen your face! I was just kidding! I mean, Sammy's yours now, not mine. And you know I won't steal her back from you unless of course, she still loves me!" Darrell managed between fits of laughter.

Sam pulled away from Jake, and walked back to Darrell, "Aw, now Darrell, you know you will always be my secret love right, Honey? Now come up here and keep me from this cowboy who thinks Rachel would make a good date!"

"Now Sam! You better not be talking about me because I do not think that Slocum is pretty! She is a stuck-up snob! No offense, Ryan," Jake said competivly.

"Of course I'm talking about you Jakie-Poo! Who else would have a crush on that Slocum? Not Ryan surely and definately not my Darrell!" Sam said. But instead of saying something back, Jake's head fell and his smile disappeared.

"Well, if thats how you feel, I might as well head home then call Rachel," he said before jogging down the road, past Jen and Ryan who were staring. Surprised, Sam quickly followed.

"Jake! Wait up!" She called as she ran towards Jake. He slowed but didn't completely stop. "I didn't mean it! I was just picking! Come on! You believe me right?"

Jake finally turned around and though he kept a straight face, Sam could tell he was laughing inside. "I might. I guess you will have to prove it to me!" Sam, taking the hint, stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jake right on the lips, but instead of pulling back as she normally did, she let her lips linger, daring him to kiss her back. It worked! Before they knew it, Jake was kissing her back and they were kissing harder than they ever had before.

"Ok, break it up! I know you're a couple of lovesick birds, but this is a road and some people would like to get to Sam's so we can have whatever Grace is cooking!" Jen called, pushing her way through Sam and Jake. Jake and Sam pulled apart, laughing and blushing. They all headed down the road, in the same order as before, with Darrell shuffling his feet behind them.

Finally, when Sam got tired of the scuffing and she knew Jake had known she was picking, she called Darrell. "Come on Darrell! No need for you to be back there when you can be up here with your truly!" she joked. Darrell laughed and trotted up to join them.

They walked into Sam's house, still laughing. But when they saw Linc Slocum sitting at the table, they all quieted down. After brief hello's they all went up to Sam's room. "Sam, Jake, will you come down here?" Gram's voice called up the stairs.

Sam and Jake looked at each other before heading down. They knew Jen, Darrell and Ryan would be listening from the top of the stairs. When they arrived in the kitchen, Linc was leaving and Brynna, and Grace were sitting around the table. "Sam, Rachel got suspended from school today and you and Jake are going to tutor her until she is aloud to go back. Mr. Slocum has agreed to pay you both if you do a good job." Sam and Jake stared, mouth agape. They were supposed to tutor their worst enemy?

When they went back upstairs, Ryan was laughing hysteracally and Darrell and Jen were smiling. "So, Daddy convinced you to tutor my evil sister?" Ryan laughed. Jake groaned and Sam laughed, "Well, think of it this way, now you will have a better chance of getting back at Rachel!"

**AN: I am soooo sorry about the time between updates! I have been sooo busy moving, I didn't have time to type! I might not be updating as much because I can only type at my Grandma's and I only stay there about once a month, and I have other stories to work on too. Sorry! I will definately try to UD sooner! Please update and tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

1 AN: Well, I finally have the next chapter! I hope you guys like it because I had SOOO much fun writing it! Also, this chapter is dedicated to 29 Soft Kisses, one of my best friends, who would NOT leave me alone until I updated this, even when I was doing my homework! So here it is:

Sam waited nervously outside the school. She wished Jake, Jen, and Ryan would hurry up. Since Sam and Jake were going to Gold Dust Ranch to tutor and Jen already rode with Ryan, he had said they could all ride with him.

"Hey!" Sam called as she spotted Jen. Jen looked up and smiled, leaving her boyfriend's side to go over to Sam. She whispered something to Sam who smiled evilly and told Jake after he arrived.

An hour later, all four teenagers piled at of Mrs. Coley's Mercedes (AN: Is that right?) And headed toward the mansion. One of them lived there and one went there almost everyday but two of them had never been inside and weren't sure what to expect.

Once inside, Jen led Sam and Jake to Rachel's room, while Ryan went to ask his dad something. When they reached Rachel's room, Jen smiled and headed back downstairs where her boyfriend was waiting. Sam glanced at Jake who was rubbing his neck, before knocking. Rachel opened her door and looked Sam and Jake over. "Well, come on! I have other stuff to do that is a lot more _important_ than listening to_ you_!" Rachel sighed. "And don't touch _anything_!" Sam and Jake looked at each other and rolled their eyes at each other before following her.

"Ok, so your dad said we have to work on all of your subjects, but mainly focus on your worst subjects. Do you know which subjects they are?" Jake was talking so calmly that Sam couldn't concentrate on anything but him.

"Yeah, listening to some Indian Cowboy who thinks he's smart and his wittle girlfriend," Rachel answered snottily, smirking. Sam knew she was trying to irritate Jake with Indian remark but it didn't work.

Sam gasped but Jake pretended like she had given a perfectly normal answer. "No, they are English, History and Math, which just happen to be some of mine and Sam's best subjects. Let's begin with Math. What do you think we should give her first, Sam?" Jake asked.

"Oh, let's see how smart she is. Give her that sheet on exponets and multiplying. It might take a while so lets go outside." Sam suggested.

Ok," Jake said, knowing what Sam was planning. "Here's your paper. I want most of it done by the time we get back," he said, standing.

Sam and Jake had barely made it downstairs before they burst out laughing. "Her worst subject is listening to some cowboy who thinks he's smart and his girlfriend?" Sam remembered.

"No, you forgot Indian. It was Indian Cowboy and his girlfriend. I _think_ that means you and me," Jake joked.

"I think so too. We have to tell Jen and Ryan!" Sam laughed, dragging her boyfriend toward the door.

About twenty minutes later, Sam and Jake went back upstairs. They didn't bother knocking and just walked right in. Rachel was yapping on the phone and didn't notice them. "... Like I'm going to do what he says! Especially since he choose that...that COWGIRL over ME!..." Rachel stopped when she say Sam and Jake in the doorway. "Uh, Daisy, I have to go. Bye."

Sam and Jake glanced at each other and mentally agreed to pretend they hadn't heard anything. "Rachel, can I see your paper?" Jake asked. Rachel handed him her paper, smirking. Jake took the paper and looked it over with Sam. "Rachel, you got these all wrong. Four to the third power is not two. Seven times ten is not zero. I guess you will have to keep redoing them until you get them right. But now we are moving on to English. Sam is good at that so you will have to listen to her." Jake said coolly, knowing he was irratating Rachel.

"Ok, Rachel for your first English assignment, I want you to write and imformative essay on why mustangs should be left on the range. I want it in two days. Tomorrow, I want the rough draft. If I like it, you'll rewrite it and hand it in the next day. If I don't like it, you will keep redoing it until I do. I want this done properly. And you _will_ rewrite it until you get it right." Jake stared at his girlfriend. He had never seen her act or talk like that, especially to someone like Rachel. He guessed he still had a lot to learn... about her anyway.

"Now, I want you to research facts on mustangs for the next half hour. When Jake and I come back, I want the brainstorming finished, including five good reasons wild horses should be left alone. Come on, Jake," she said, winking. This had to be one of her favorite parts of the plan. Jake nodded. He knew what he had to do.

He stood up and went to stand by Sam. She smiled at him and shook her hair out, blushing. The plan was to act like lovesick teens and make Rachel jealous. So far it was working.

Jake pushed a strand of Sam's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She began giggling and blushing uncontrolably, on purpose. Jake put his hand out and Sam took it, using it to pull herself up. Then she leaned on her boyfriend and put her arm around him. From the corner of her eye, she could see Rachel staring, open-mouthed. The plan was working!

Jake put his arm around Sam and led her toward the door. They pretended to hesitate then turned to face each other. Looking into each others' eyes, they realized how much fun they were having. Finally, Jake made the move that would be the grand finale in this part of the plan. Leaning towards Sam, he kissed her on the lips. Sam never wanted to forget that moment.

Surprising everyone, Rachel let out a shriek. "Get out of my room! I don't care what my father says! Out!" Sam and Jake looked at each other before shrugging and walking away.

Together, they walked out to Jen and Ryan. To their surprise, Linc Slocum was also there. "What aren't you upstairs tutoring Rachel? Thats what I'm paying you for!" he questioned sternly.

Sam became nervous. How did they get out of this mess? Luckily, Jake on the other hand looked perfectly calm. "Rachel kicked us out of her room. We didn't want to start a fight," Jake said calmly.

"Oh. Well, I'll go talk to her. You wait here." Linc said heading toward the house.

The four teens smiled. Jen and Ryan couldn't wait to hear what had happened and Sam and Jake couldn't wait to tell the tale.

AN: Well did you like it? Can you believe it was almost 10 pages hand written and not even 2 pages typed!? I guess I had bigger paragraphs or something! Anyway, I had soo much fun writing this! There will be 2-3 more chapters then this story will be over. I can tell you, one chapter will be Rachel's Revenge!

Oh and as soon as I finish this, I'll be starting a new PS story where Sam, Jake, Jen, and Darrell go to Hawaii. It will be Sam/Jake and Jen/Darrell.

Well, everyone review and the next chapter might be up sooner!


End file.
